A stitch in time
by GhostWriter84
Summary: Daryl works in the local tavern and when villagers are starving Daryl starts poaching off Lord Knight's land. When he gets caught Daryl meets the Lords youngest daughter Esmeralda. The pair start a secret affair trying not to get caught by Esmeralda's father and her fiancé. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was a request from my good friend Rhiannon she helped me at the start of my first Walking dead story. I posted it because GypsyWitchBaby and Emberka-2012 said they'd be interested in reading it. I hope you all like it.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Dusk had fallen in Haroldstone woods a loan fox barked and the sound echoed through the trees. Daryl moved silently and quickly keeping close to the trees so he couldn't be seen his trusty hunting bow placed firmly over his shoulder and a rope full of dead rabbits looped over his body. Hearing voices Daryl stooped down low to the ground.

"Every night for the last three months!" A heavy set man moaned. "How are they doing it? Poaching from right under our noses!"

"If you ask me it's a curse." The thin lanky man replied. "The boss has crossed to many people and someone must have placed a curse on him." The lanky man looked around nervously.

"Don't be a fool Bill you and your curses!" The large man laughed.

"Well how else do you explain it then Trev?" Bill asked. "Every night we come out here looking for the group of poachers and we don't see a soul and every night deer and game go missing!" An owl gave a loud hoot and both men jumped.

"Let's go!" Trev shuddered he was starting to believe Bill's theory about a curse and he didn't like the idea of walking the spooky woods anymore.

As the men left Daryl stood up and smirked. There was no group of poachers just him. Daryl had grown up watching the people he loved starve whilst the rich had more than enough food to feed everyone in the village. Three months ago a good friend of Daryl's lost his wife to famine it was then Daryl decided to make a stand. Daryl had always been a great marksman and light on his feet so the decision had been an easy one and every night he'd slip in to the woods and bring food back for the hungry villagers. Night had set in now and Daryl knew he'd have no more luck hunting he started making his way back through the woods.

* * *

The morning brought a horrible damp drizzle with it and Esmeralda Knight sat in a large room with her two sisters. The room was beautiful, a large fireplace warmed the room and the room was filled with exquisite and expensive furnishings but to Esmeralda it felt like a prison. Esmeralda sat on a large cushioned chair staring out into the woods.

"What are you looking at now?" One of her sisters snorted at her.

"Nothing." Esmeralda mumbled pulling her knees to her chest. Esmeralda had always felt alone her two sisters looked alike they were tall; slim with perfect milk white skin they had long poker straight blonde hair and pale grey eyes. Esmeralda had tanned skin a toned curvy body, dazzling green eyes and long thick black curly hair. The differences were due to the fact her sisters Ella and Emily had a different mother to Esmeralda. Ella and Emily never let Esmeralda forget that she was just a result of their father's affair with a maid and they were bred from Lords and Ladies.

"Ella do my hair. Father has a lunch guest this afternoon and he may be marriage material." Emily sat down in front of a large oval mirror and Ella started brushing her sister's hair.

There was a few sharp knocks on the door and one of the maids shuffled in to the large room. "Your father requests all of your presence at lunch." Ella and Emily squealed with delight. "Your clothes have all been laid out." The maid did a small curtsey and left the room.

"Let's go!" Emily clapped her hands together the two blonde sisters left the room. Esmeralda sighed and slowly walked to the bedroom.

Ella and Emily's mother was already in the bedroom with her two daughters when Esmeralda slipped into the room trying not to be noticed. The two maids were helping the other girls get ready. Esmeralda started removing her clothes and placing the new ones on. She started with the white petticoat and then picked up the dress. The dress was a simple plan white dress but Esmeralda's tan skin made the dress look exquisite. As Esmeralda looked up she noticed she had caught her stepmother's beady eye.

The woman marched up to her and Esmeralda's eyes dropped to the floor. "Look at me you wretched child!" The woman snarled and Esmeralda looked up. Esmeralda always thought the woman looked like a crow with her hook nose and sunken cheeks and long face "Haven't you forgotten something?" Esmeralda gave her head a small shake making her raven curls shine under the lamp light. "Your corset!" The woman snapped.

"I don't like wearing them." Esmeralda said quietly. Esmeralda hated corsets they always pinched her and her body always felt restricted by them.

"You will wear it!" The evil woman looked at the two maids. "You two hold her arms. The maids grabbed Esmeralda's arms and her stepmother worked at removing the dress. The dress dropped to the floor and the horrid woman pulled the corset around Esmeralda pulling it so tight it felt like all the air was being pushed out of her body Esmeralda gave a whimper. "Tell me you vile creature. Why is it I let you live here? I feed you I clothe you and all you do is show me up!" The woman spat.

"Then throw me out!" Esmeralda snapped. She instantly regretted the words because her stepmother had reached above Esmeralda's bed where a long wooden rod sat.

"Hold her still." The woman instructed the maids. Esmeralda's stepmother pulled away the corset from the Esmeralda's back and the rod made contact with her body. Tears filled Esmeralda's eyes as the rod cut deep into her back. Once her stepmother was satisfied that Esmeralda had been punished she stopped and pulled the corset tight again. The garment pushed roughly against the cuts on Esmeralda's back. "Now get dressed at once!" The crow like woman left the room and her two perfect blonde daughters followed her both smiling smugly at a beaten Esmeralda.

One of the maids made her way to the bedroom door. "They've gone." She said to the other in a hushed tone.

"Oh Miss you really shouldn't answer Mrs Knight back you know she won't tolerate you for long." The dark hair maid helped Esmeralda pull her dress on.

"Jealousy is what it is." The red haired maid added. "Her daughters don't have a patch on you. I mean those beasts don't own manners." Esmeralda smiled at both the kind women. Kindness was something she didn't see to often in this house.

* * *

Lord Henry Knight sat at his table. Sat opposite him was a tall man, the man's hair was jet black and his eyes were as black as coal.

"So Mr Hunt do you think you can help me with my poacher problems?" Henry looked down at two large black dogs laid by Hunt's feet. The dogs were so large they reminded Henry of hell hounds.

"Please call me James." The man smiled. "And yes I can all I require is payment." James patted one of his dogs on the head. "I want to marry into your family you see I'm a powerful man but I have no title. Marrying into your family would give me the title I deserve."

Henry nodded Ella or Emily would happily marry the man but he didn't want to give up his Esmeralda. To Henry Esmeralda was special she never asked for anything and always had a kind word for everyone, she was a rare beauty. "I have two daughters that would suit you." As the words left his lips his wife entered with Ella and Emily.

The dogs jumped to their feet snarling at the three women the women jumped back. James clicked his fingers and the dogs laid back at their masters feet. James screwed his face up at the women, to him they were all the same all blonde all very plain and boring looking. The dining room door opened and Esmeralda entered her raven curls flowing gently down her back her tan skin glowing against her white dress and then James saw her eyes, not just green but a dazzling emerald green. James smiled and turned to Henry. "I want her." Henry felt a knot in his stomach he had to choose between his daughter or catching the group of bandits that were robbing him.

Henry looked at his youngest daughter and nodded. "Do the job and she'll be your bride."

James smiled at Esmeralda and she felt uncomfortable. "You'll have your thieves by tomorrow morning." James grinned.

* * *

Daryl stood behind the bar in the tavern he looked out the window the sun was getting low in the sky giving off a ghostly glow. Daryl turned to the man standing with him.

"I'm gonna go now Roy." Daryl walked into the run down kitchen and picked up his wooden hunting bow.

Roy looked at the man. "You shouldn't put yourself in danger for us boy." Roy patted Daryl on the back the young man had been like a son to him and his wife before she passed away. "It ain't fair on you."

"Ain't fair that good folk are starvin' everyday." Daryl's gruff voice mumbled.

Roy smiled. "Just stay safe boy."

"Always do." Daryl answered bluntly slipping out of the backdoor of the tavern. Daryl gave a small shudder something seemed different tonight he didn't know what it was but it didn't feel good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading.**

**Thank you Emberka-2012 for your review I'm glad you like it.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

The drizzle that had fallen throughout the day had made it easier for Daryl to track his prey. Daryl bent down low tracing the imprints in the mud with his fingers the prints looked like giant paw prints and next to them hoof prints from a horse. A howl echoed all around him and Daryl stood up quickly pulling his bow off his back and grabbing an arrow from his quiver. Daryl moved forward cautiously, part of him knew he should leave but another part knew he had to get food for the villagers. A deer sprang from behind some trees it looked nervous. Daryl raised his bow the arrow hit the deer right through the skull the deer hit the floor. Daryl walked over to remove the arrow as he pulled the arrow from the deer Daryl was face to face with two large black dogs their breath was visible in the cool night air. Daryl knew he couldn't out run them so he grabbed his knife from his belt ready to fight the beasts. The dogs snarled bearing their razor sharp fangs. Daryl slowly moved forward his knife clamped tightly in his hand.

"That's not wise boy." A voice came from behind Daryl he turned to see a dark haired man on horseback Trev and Bill stood either side of him. The man's stallion was as black as the night.

"Daryl Dixon." Trev muttered in disbelief. Both Trev and Bill knew Daryl from drinking at the tavern. Daryl had always been a good man Daryl kept himself to himself but if anyone needed help he'd be the first one offer.

James looked down at Trev and Bill. "You two idiots couldn't catch one man?" James threw some rope at Bill. "Tie his hands in front of him and then pass me the end of the rope."

Bill walked over to Daryl. "Sorry." Bill mumbled he didn't want a good man to get punished. Poaching carried a heavy fine, it was usually a loss of a hand but if the person was lucky it could be just the loss of a finger. Daryl shrugged he didn't regret anything. Bill passed the rope up to James.

"Time to collect my reward." James smirked he gave his horse a slight kick and it moved off Daryl was being dragged along by the length of rope that ran from his tied hands to the end held in James's hand.

* * *

Esmeralda was stood at her window gazing at the full moon in the sky when she saw James return. Esmeralda squinted trying to get a better look at the man being dragged behind the giant black horse the two dogs kept nipping at the captured mans heels.

Esmeralda grabbed the lit candle that sat on her desk and snuck out of her room making her way down the cold corridor Esmeralda stood in the shadows at the foot of the stairs she watched James enter the house with his captive being dragged behind him. Bill and Trev walked slowly behind both James and the man exchanging nervous glances at each other. Once the men entered her father's study Esmeralda carefully made her way downstairs and stood outside the study opening the door just a little so she could hear the conversation in the room.

"I bring you Daryl Dixon my Lord." Jim said smugly. "This is the man who has been stealing off your land."

"One man?!" Henry bellowed. "You imbeciles couldn't catch one man?!" Henry slammed his hands on the table and looked at Daryl. "Why did you think you could steal from me?" Henry snarled.

"Cause you got a village of starvin people." Daryl snapped back. "And it don't look like you need anymore food." Henry moved over to Daryl and slapped him hard Daryl didn't even flinch.

Esmeralda pushed her body closer to the door and the door gave a small creak both James and Daryl turned their heads towards the door. "Sorry to interrupt my Lord but you have a guest." James opened the door and pulled Esmeralda in to the large room. Everyone was looking at Esmeralda and she was suddenly aware she was in just her long white night dress. James was staring at Esmeralda his eyes filled with lust and longing. Daryl squinted at the man.

"What are you doing up at this hour child?" Henry asked his daughter he took the blanket that had been placed over the back of his chair and wrapped it around his daughter.

"I couldn't sleep." Esmeralda muttered. She looked at Daryl his dirty face made his steely blue eyes shine brightly.

Henry looked at Daryl. "Place your hand on the table boy." When Daryl didn't do as he was asked James grabbed Daryl's arm and forced his hand to the table. Henry picked up his sword. "I'll teach you to take what's not yours boy." Henry snarled.

Daryl closed his eyes bracing himself for the blow. "No wait!" The men all looked at Esmeralda. She walked over to her father placing herself in-between Henry and Daryl. The smell of honey and roses hit Daryl it was a warm calming smell. "If this man is smart enough to outsmart your guards then surely it would be smart to use him."

Henry lowered his sword and looked at Daryl and then to his daughter. "Okay boy here's what's going to happen. You're going to work for me." Henry glared at Daryl. "I own you now." Henry turned to Trev and Bill. "Take this thing to the servant's quarters." Trev rushed over and quickly ushered Daryl from the room.

James looked at Henry. "I need payment." James looked hungrily at Esmeralda she hid her body behind her father.

Henry sighed and nodded. "Esmeralda my child meet you husband to be. You will be married before the year is out."

Esmeralda didn't know if she wanted to scream or cry as James walked over to her, he pulled her from behind her father and kissed her hand. "I can't wait for you to become Mrs Hunt." James brushed his hand against Esmeralda's face and she felt a lump rise in her throat her father had just traded her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

Daryl was lead downstairs by Trev and Bill. "You shouldn't have done it." Bill looked at Daryl.

"Had to." Daryl answered. Daryl wasn't interested in talking he was to busy thinking about the girl who had saved him from the loss of his hand. Daryl didn't know if he should be angry with her or grateful, he may still have his hand but he no longer had his freedom.

"You know you're going to get worked hard." Bill looked at Daryl he felt sorry for the man.

Daryl shrugged. "Don't care." Daryl grunted. "I'd do it again."

"This will be your room." Trev opened a door. The room was small and dark even with a candle lighting the room. There was no window and only a small bed sat in the corner of the room. "Night." Trev closed the door and Daryl laid on the bed thinking of all the villagers he'd let down. Daryl fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Daryl was woken up just after sunrise by two burly guards. "C'mon scum time for you to earn your keep."

Daryl was lead back through the house and outside birds had just started waking and their small chirps could be heard from the trees. Daryl was taken into the stables. "This is Tom he's your boss." both guards smiled. Tom was well know for breaking his workers spirits.

Tom was a tall heavy set man with flame red hair and a long beard his pale grey eyes were looking at Daryl with hate. "Get in there." Tom grabbed Daryl by the scruff and threw him into the stables. "Y' job is to clean out ol' Storm there." Tom snarled his accent was rough and hard he was pointing to a stall where a white stallion stood.

Daryl nodded and made his way to the stable and as he opened the gate Storm reared up Daryl fell backwards knocking over a pale of water. Tom laughed. "Storm don't like people." His rough tone mocked. "And you don't get feed till his cleaned out." Tom left and Daryl sat on the floor his stomach groaned with hunger he hadn't eaten since yesterday lunch time, he felt weak and tired.

The sun had risen fully in the sky now and Daryl wasn't any closer to cleaning out Storm. "Listen buddy can't ya just give me a break?" Daryl sighed wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. Daryl sat down on a bale of hay he bit his nails squinting at the pure white beast.

The scent of honey and roses hit Daryl he stood up and turned around. Esmeralda stood in the stable she wore a long powder blue dress, little rabbits had been sewn on to the bottom of the dress in lace. Daryl felt his body tense as she came closer to him.

"What d' ya want?" Daryl spat. Esmeralda didn't seem bothered by his tone.

"I've come to get a horse to go riding." Her warm green eyes stared at him and she gave him a warm smile.

Daryl glared at her as she moved to Storm. "Y' don't want that one he's a monster."

Esmeralda smiled and handed Daryl something wrapped up in material Daryl looked at the strange girl and sat down. He opened the small package and found a lump of cheese and an apple. "I thought you'd be hungry. I'm Esmeralda." Esmeralda was now entering Storms stall the horse calmly walked towards her.

"Thanks. I'm Daryl." Daryl grunted he ate the food quickly watching every move Esmeralda made. Storm was now saddled up and ready to be ridden. "How?" Daryl spluttered.

"If you show something kindness then you usually receive kindness in return." Esmeralda gently stroked Storm's mane. "All anybody wants is a little love and compassion."

Daryl gave a little nod and stood up. "You wanna hand?" He gruffly asked pointing to the horse. Esmeralda nodded Daryl placed his firm strong hands around her waist and placed her on Storm. Esmeralda sat on the horse in the side-saddle position and smiled at him. Esmeralda's soft gentle hands met his rough calloused ones and they both felt small sparks between them. "I gotta clean." Daryl swallowed hard.

Esmeralda nodded and left the stable she glanced back to see Daryl remove his shirt, his muscles glistened with sweat as he used a shovel to clean the stable. Esmeralda found herself blushing at the unladylike thoughts that popped into her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any rights to The walking Dead.**

**Thank you to all who are reading and reviewing I really love getting the reviews.**

**Please review**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

Esmeralda returned to the stable in the middle of the afternoon. The day had just gotten hotter and hotter and Daryl's body was now dripping with sweat he'd not been allowed to take a break his throat was dry and sore even swallowing had become a chore for him. Both Tom and Daryl turned to the sound of the horse entering the stable. Esmeralda's raven hair billowed behind her and Daryl took a deep breath as she rode past taking in the girls smell. Daryl took Storm's reins and helped Esmeralda down their bodies pressed close together and Esmeralda blushed at the feel of Daryl's body.

Tom walked over to Esmeralda. "Miss Knight how's the day findin ya?" Tom's eyes looked over Esmeralda's body.

"I'm fine thank you Tom and how are you?" Esmeralda still had hold of Daryl's muscular arm it made her feel safe and protected.

"Good miss just breakin in my new waste of space." Tom looked at Daryl and smirked. "Go fetch some water for the horses' boy." Tom threw the pale at Daryl, it caught him hard in the chest Daryl just nodded he was too tired to fight the man.

Esmeralda followed Daryl out of the stables and into the courtyard the sun was high in the sky radiating a blistering and suffocating heat. Esmeralda walked over to a rose bush and bent down to smell the sweet flowers. Daryl could feel his legs shaking, partly from exhaustion and partly from the heat. Daryl placed his hand on the metal pump and yelled out in pain, the sun had warmed the metal handle on the pump making it scorching hot. Esmeralda ran to Daryl he was holding his hand.

"Let me see." Esmeralda turned Daryl's hand and saw a large red mark spread across his palm. She removed a handkerchief from her pocket and wrapped it around her hand to avoid the pump burning her. Esmeralda pumped water in to the pale and then placed the handkerchief into the water; she then wrapped the wet handkerchief around Daryl's burn. Esmeralda looked at Daryl she moved a piece of hair off his sweaty brow and Daryl pushed Esmeralda away. "This is your fault girl! Cause of you I'm stuck here!" He snarled. Grabbing the pale of water he strode back to the stable. Guilt stabbed Daryl's heart he didn't mean to hurt her but they didn't belong together they were too different.

* * *

Daryl's day was finally over he made his way down the stairs to a small kitchen where Bill was standing with a red haired maid. "You must be Daryl." The maid chirped. "My Bill told me bout you, a hero of the people you are." The woman poured Daryl a drink and handed him the chipped mug. Daryl drank quickly. "I'm Layla I'm Bills fiancé." Daryl looked at Layla and Bill he wondered how a lanky dopey looking man like Bill got a stunning woman like Layla.

"Alright Annie?" Layla asked a dark haired maid who entered the kitchen. Annie held strips of bloody fabric in her hand.

"Miss Esmeralda got on the wrong side of the Mrs again." Daryl's ears pricked up at the mention of Esmeralda's name. "That woman's a monster beating that poor child. Well at least Esmeralda will be out of here soon that Mr Hunt is marrying her, she'll have her own nest then."

Bill shuddered. "That Hunt gives me the creeps I reckon he was sent by the devil himself." Bill's words made the women laugh.

"Bill you're a simpleton." Layla laughed. "I'll bring Miss Esmeralda some sweet peas in the morning they're her favourite flowers."

Daryl looked at the three of them and spoke. "Why don't they like her?" Daryl couldn't think of anyone who could dislike the beauty.

Annie looked at Daryl she started plating up some food for the tired man. "Esmeralda's mother was a Spanish maid called Rosa, the Lord fell in love with her. She fell pregnant with his child and gave birth to Esmeralda. The Mrs found out and had Rosa tried as a witch said that Rosa placed a spell on the Lord. Rosa was hung and the Lord was heartbroken he took his daughter upstairs to live with his family. Esmeralda has always held the Lords heart." A small plate of food was placed in front of Daryl. He couldn't identify anything on the plate it all looked grey and tasteless but he was too hungry to care.

Layla nodded. "If he knew what the Mrs was doing to Esmeralda then he'd punish her for sure."

Daryl ate the food in front of him. "Why don't ya tell him?" Daryl asked through mouthfuls.

"Cause we'd get beaten or worse by the Mrs." Annie answered.

Daryl was shocked and angered that everyone was turning a blind eye to the suffering of the sweet girl.

* * *

Esmeralda was making her way to the room when James walked towards her. James grabbed her waist pushing the girl against the wall. "How's my betrothed this lovely evening?" James asked his dark eyes burning into her, one of his hands moved into her hair playing with the dark curls the other hand rested on her butt.

"I'm very tired Mr Hunt, I'm on my way to bed." Esmeralda's body tensed up, it wasn't right for a man to be this close to her if her stepmother caught her she'd get beaten again.

James smelt her neck and pulled his body tighter. "How about a kiss goodnight then?" James moaned into her ear.

"Would you compromise my purity Mr Hunt?" Esmeralda asked quietly. James stepped away from her allowing her to move and Esmeralda walked quickly down the corridor he couldn't wait to make Esmeralda his bride.

* * *

Ella sat in Emily's room. "I should be marrying James." Ella whined at her sister. "I'm the eldest."

Emily shrugged. "There's not a lot you can do about it."

A sly evil grinned spread across Ella's pale face. "Oh there is." Ella answered smugly. "Maybe little Miss Esmeralda should have an accident."

Emily looked at her sister and grinned. "What are you going to do sister?" Emily was bouncing on her bed with excitement.

"Oh just wait and see Emily." Ella walked out of the room if she needed her plan to work she'd need help and she knew just the man to help her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

Daryl was up just before dawn again his body ached from yesterday torturous day of slavery. Daryl squinted at a small object on the floor, he picked it up. It was the handkerchief that Esmeralda had given him yesterday; he played with the silky white fabric in his rough hand and smiled. Daryl closed his eyes and placed the handkerchief to his nose and smelt it. It smelt like a mixture of both him and Esmeralda, his muddy woody scent hit first followed by a sweet aroma that made his head swim with thoughts of the raven haired girl. Daryl shoved the item into his pocket and left for another day of hard labour.

As Daryl left the main house the muggy heat hit him and he groaned, if it was this hot now the day would only get hotter. "Get here now y' little runt!" Tom bellowed. Daryl clenched his fists and jaw and strode over to the stable. "The Lords got a huntin' party t'day you're in charge of preparin' the horses." Tom's gruff voice barked at Daryl. "I'm gonna take a break."

Daryl started working and by the time Tom had come back from his two hour break everything was in place for the hunting party. Ella and Emily walked past the stables giggling with each other and Esmeralda was trailing behind, Daryl looked at her wondering if he should apologise for his outburst yesterday. Daryl walked to the stable door and stopped, James had joined Esmeralda his two hell hounds at his heels he kissed Esmeralda's hand. Daryl grunted and walked back into the stable kicking a pale angrily across the floor. He hated himself for having feelings for Esmeralda she belonged in a world that he hated. He hated that her face haunted his dreams and he hated that the more he saw this strange girl the more he wanted to see her and the closer he wanted to be to her.

* * *

The hunting party had left and Daryl leant against one of the stable doors. "You ain't got no time for leaning boy." Tom gave Daryl a shove. It was taking every ounce of Daryl's patience not to beat Tom to a bloody pulp. "Clean the stables I'm on a break." Daryl was starting to think Tom's whole day was one long break. He picked up the shovel and started work on the stables.

Esmeralda had decided to take a walk she wanted to go to the stables to see Daryl but she feared he was still angry with her. Esmeralda walked past the stables and walked into the field behind them. "Nice day for a walk Miss." Tom's voice caught Esmeralda by surprise.

Esmeralda turned to look at the red haired man he rested one hand on his knife sheath and looked Esmeralda up and down. Esmeralda's heart started beating quickly. "I'm just going for a walk." She looked around for help the closest building to her was the stables. Esmeralda moved quickly around Tom but she wasn't quick enough the man caught her wrist. "I need to go home people are waiting." She bluffed.

"Nah their not girl." Tom threw Esmeralda to the ground her back hit the dirt and she screamed. Tom sat on top of her his knife at her throat. "You shut up you hear." Tom held the knife to Esmeralda's neck and she whimpered. "You've been needin' this for a long time girl it's not right a girl like you not been broken in by a man." Tears streamed down Esmeralda's face.

Daryl had heard Esmeralda's scream and he ran hard. His feet pounding hard against the ground, he jumped the fence into the field landing catlike on the ground. Daryl saw Tom straddling Esmeralda he ripped the man off her and started punching him. The barrage of punches landed on Tom's face bones cracked and blood spewed out of Tom's nose and mouth. The hunting party were riding across the field and Daryl was pulled off Tom by two men from the hunt.

"What's going on here?" Henry climbed down from his horse and looked at his youngest daughter on the floor.

"This pig tried t' rape ya girl." Daryl screamed fighting against the men's grip. He wanted to kill Tom.

"Is this true?" Henry looked at his daughter. Esmeralda nodded tears still falling from her eyes. "Someone get the guards to take the beast away!" Henry bellowed he turned to Daryl who was still being held in place by two men. "You and I boy need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you 6747, K, Emberka-2012, piratejessieswaby, Leyshla Gisel and zaii. I love all your comments I really didn't think this idea was going to get a big response so I guess thank you Rhiannon for yet again giving me good advice.**

**This chapter is a little short sorry.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

Daryl had been taken into Henry's study, the last time he was here he nearly lost his hand. Henry sat in a large red cushioned chair he was staring at Daryl who was biting his nails. After a few moments of silence Henry spoke. "Thank you boy." Daryl stopped biting his nails and looked at Henry. "You saved my girl and for that I'm grateful. I want you to have Tom's job as stable master." Daryl just stood for a moment speechless. "Well say something boy! It means you earn a wage at least."

"I'd like that." Daryl muttered. The idea of a wage made working for Henry more bearable and he could give most of his wage to people who needed it.

"Very well then so it shall be." Henry gave Daryl a warm smile. "To bed now boy."

Daryl nodded and left the room making his way down to his room. Daryl's room was scorching even the brickwork felt like it was on fire, he striped out of his clothes and laid naked on the top of his old blanket. Closing his eyes he started to think about Esmeralda and her soft tan skin and her beautiful green eyes. Daryl gave a little moan and placed his arms behind his head and tried to sleep in the stifling heat.

* * *

Esmeralda sat in her bed the memories of the days events played in her mind. Esmeralda thought of Daryl and how she hadn't had a chance to thank him for saving her. Checking that her sisters were sleeping Esmeralda climbed out of her bed and picked up the candle from her nightstand, she quietly left her bedroom. Esmeralda moved silently through the house and walked down the stone stairs to the servant's quarters. She stopped outside Daryl's door and placed her hand on it, she stood for a while she knew that being down her and being with Daryl could bring trouble down on both their heads. Being alone with a man would ruin Esmeralda's reputation but being alone at night with a servant would get her cast out from hey family and could get Daryl killed. Esmeralda took a deep breath and gave a gentle knock on the door.

The small knock pulled Daryl out of his dreams he gave a small moan and grabbed his blanket wrapping it around his waist. Daryl was annoyed at being woken up at such an ungodly hour by someone. Daryl pulled open the door and Esmeralda stood in front of him, her beautiful raven curls cascaded over her shoulders, her green eyes shone in the candle light and her skin glowed against the white cotton nightdress she wore.

"You 'kay?" Daryl muttered wiping his eyes. Esmeralda nodded and looked at the floor. "Ya wanna come in?" Daryl yawned and he noticed Esmeralda blushed as she looked at him.

The strange girl entered the room and Daryl gave her a small smile that made his brilliant blue eyes sparkle. "I just wanted to thank you." Esmeralda muttered.

Daryl noticed her eyes looking at his muscular body, the next move she made shocked Daryl. Esmeralda stepped forward and crushed her lips to Daryl's. He placed his hands on her arms and pulled her away from him. Looking at her he noticed that Esmeralda was completely pure. Most girls claimed they were but Daryl knew for most of them it was an act but for this girl it wasn't; she'd never kissed a man let alone slept with one. Daryl gentle placed his hand under her chin and pulled it up to him, he placed his free hand gently behind her head and he kissed her. Daryl's tongue explored her mouth she tasted just as sweet as she smelt. Esmeralda gave a whimper of excitement and nerves as she felt his erection push against her. "You 'kay?" Daryl asked her tenderly. The last thing he wanted was to hurt or scare her. Esmeralda looked into Daryl's eyes and nodded she kissed him, her soft lips moving over his rough chapped lips. "Y' sure you want this." Daryl muttered placing his hands on her waist. "Once ya do this I can't give ya back what I take." He didn't want her to regret sleeping with him.

"I want to." Esmeralda said certainly. "I need you." Daryl kissed her again this time it was filled with lust and passion his rough hands entangled in her dark curls. Daryl's rough lips made their way to Esmeralda's neck and he placed small kisses all over her neck. Daryl slowly removed Esmeralda's nightdress his calloused hands caressed her body. When his hands reached her back he felt a trail of raised scars running the length and width of her back, the feel of the raised skin made Daryl's blood boil she didn't deserve that cruelty. Daryl's touch made Esmeralda's skin tingle with excitement the mere smell off him stirred feelings she'd never felt before.

Daryl gently laid Esmeralda on the old dirty bed and removed the blanket from around his waist. Esmeralda blushed again and Daryl gave a grin. He moved his body on top of hers and placed small gentle kisses on her neck then he kissed her breast he let his mouth explore all of her body. Daryl's stubble rubbed against Esmeralda's smooth skin and Esmeralda's heart raced. Daryl gently spread her legs and then positioned himself over her. "Y' ready." Esmeralda gave a small nod her body filled with a mixture of emotions, fear of not knowing what to expect, excitement of having someone like Daryl with her and guilt for giving away her innocence before she was married. Daryl entered her slowly and Esmeralda gasped as a shot of pain flashed through her. "Y' okay?" Daryl grunted he let himself rest inside her for a while so she could get used to the feel of him.

"Yes" Was the only word she could manage to get out. Daryl then started moving inside her and the pain was overcome with a sensation that she couldn't describe it was as if for the first time she was alive as her body was filled with pleasure. Daryl found a pace that was comfortable for both of them, the tightness of Esmeralda around him made Daryl let out a deep throaty groan. Esmeralda started moaning she ran her hand through his hair. Sweat ran off Daryl's body dripping on to hers, his woody scent made her feel giddy. Esmeralda's whole body felt electric she let out a moan of pleasure and climaxed. Daryl gave out a loud gruff animal like moan and emptied himself into her. Daryl stayed on top of Esmeralda for a while his face buried in her neck he wanted to remember everything about this moment.

Daryl rolled off her body. Esmeralda was panting the guilt and fear had left her and been replaced by joy and love. Daryl kissed her on the head. "Ya betta get back t' ya room." Daryl helped her to her feet and placed the nightdress back on her body.

Esmeralda turned to Daryl and just whispered. "Thank you." She kissed him. As she left Daryl felt confused. _"Why's she thankin me?"_ he thought. Esmeralda completely confused Daryl.

Esmeralda walked back down the dark corridors and entered the large bedroom. Esmeralda climbed into bed and gave a sigh of contentment she fell asleep completely unaware that Emily had seen her slip back into the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**I love reading all your comments you beautiful people. Thank you.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

Esmeralda had woken early her dreams had been filled with Daryl and his protective strong arms. She sat in her bed and took a deep breath Daryl's heavy woody scent covered her skin Esmeralda pulled her knees to her chest her body ached a little after last night.

Annie entered the bedroom and pulled back the curtains the bright light bathed Esmeralda's body and her two sisters stirred in their beds. "C'mon you lazy bones." Annie sang cheerfully. "Time to get up wash dressed and time for breakfast."

Annie left as quickly as she came and Ella got out of her bed. Ella picked up a large beautiful jug it was porcelain white with painted birds on it. She poured water in to a large matching bowl and started washing herself. Esmeralda climbed out of her bed and made her way to the window she looked down into the courtyard. Daryl was standing outside leaning against the stable doors talking to Bill. Daryl gave Bill a smile and Esmeralda's stomach did a tiny flip she remembered the feel of him last night and it made her feel alive. Emily watched Esmeralda closely she knew her sister was hiding something.

"Your turn." Emily gave the washcloth to Esmeralda and as her sister made her way to the wash bowl Emily looked out of the window to see what Esmeralda had been contently staring at. Daryl was down below moving hay into the stables he'd removed his shirt and sweat beads ran down his firm back. Emily scowled and left the room.

* * *

The heat was already getting to Daryl he'd never know it so hot. The stone slabs in the courtyard were to hot to walk on with bare feet, if the heat continued there would be no harvest this year and that would be bad for everyone. Daryl took an old chipped mug and dunked it in a pale of water he drank it as quick as he could trying to regain some fluids. A heavenly scent wafted in the air and Daryl knew Esmeralda was near. "Good morning." Daryl smiled as Esmeralda's soft voice filled the stable.

"Mornin." Daryl replied turning to face her. Esmeralda looked as beautiful as ever Daryl noticed how no matter how hot it got Esmeralda never seemed to sweat. "I brought you this." Esmeralda stepped forward placing a neatly wrapped package in Daryl's hand.

Daryl sat on a hay bale and unwrapped the package and inside was a thick slice of bread and some meat. "Thanks." Daryl smiled at Esmeralda his smile made his pure blue eyes sparkle. As Daryl ate Esmeralda pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and submerged it in a pale of water. She wiped Daryl's brow with the damp handkerchief moving it to the back of his neck Esmeralda wanted to try and cool Daryl down, his skin felt like it was on fire. Daryl finished his food and looked at Esmeralda for a while. "Why did ya thank me last night?" The words had replayed in Daryl's mind all through the night.

Esmeralda bit her lip and looked down at the ground. "Because you treated me like an equal." Esmeralda's eyes met Daryl's. "All my life I've been treated differently to others. I don't fit in with my stepmother and sisters I was just placed in that world and Annie, Layla and the others treat me differently because they see me as their boss." Daryl looked at Esmeralda and he felt sorry for her she was completely alone in the world.

Daryl placed a kiss on her cheek and then found himself drawn to her full bow shaped lips. Daryl grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her he pulled gently away from the kiss placing his nose on hers. "You are my equal." Daryl muttered.

The sound of a horse approaching made Daryl stand up quickly. James came riding into the stables his gaze fell on Esmeralda sitting on the hay bale, her green eyes were fixed on the giant dogs walking behind his horse.

James got down from his horse and handed the reins to Daryl. "Sort him out boy." James commanded his dogs snarled as they slunk past Daryl. "Esmeralda my sweet I've got you the most perfect gift for tomorrow." James smiled and took Esmeralda's hand and Daryl scowled. Daryl found himself hating James for touching his girl; Esmeralda had given herself to him not James.

"I don't require anything." Esmeralda replied pulling her hand from James's grip.

James looked at Daryl and then looked back to Esmeralda. "I shall see you at dinner." His stern tone made Esmeralda jump and James strode out of the stable with his hounds behind him.

"So what's tomorrow?" Daryl asked whilst brushing the black stallion down.

Esmeralda picked up the water pale and walked towards the stall that held the horse. "My birthday." She answered glumly.

"Ain't birthdays supposed t' be fun?" Daryl looked surprised by Esmeralda's tone he'd always loved his birthdays they were filled of drinking with his close friends at the tavern and maybe a girl or two at the end of the night.

"My stepmother's temper gets worse because I'm a horrid memory of my father's indiscretion and my father gets sad." Esmeralda knew that tomorrow would bring beatings and hurtful comments. "All I want is to go away for a while somewhere peaceful." She sighed.

Daryl squinted and smiled. "Meet me this evening." Daryl's eyes had a childlike glow in them. "After ya get done eatin meet me on the edge of the woods."

Esmeralda smiled she was excited to see what he had planned. Esmeralda felt like she'd been sleepwalking through life until she met Daryl. She moved close to him and kissed him placing her hands on his chest. Daryl noticed this time there was no blushing it was as if Esmeralda had become comfortable with him.

* * *

Dinner was the same as always. Ella and Emily sat chatting to their mother at one end of the table and their father sat pretending to listening to the stories they told him. Esmeralda sat further away from the rest of the family. James was staring at Esmeralda his black eyes burning into her. "You know I'm yet to get you a ring." James looked at Esmeralda's ring finger. "I shall remedy that problem though don't worry my sweet."

Esmeralda just smiled she didn't want his ring on her finger she didn't want anything of his. "Father, may I take a walk after dinner?" Esmeralda asked hopefully.

Henry looked at Esmeralda her question had broken him out of his daydream. "Um...oh well certainly but remember no further than the edge of the woods." Henry knew the dangers the woods could hold and he didn't want his daughter hurt.

Esmeralda nodded she didn't want to lie to her father but she wanted to be with Daryl. She jumped up from her seat and kissed her father on the cheek. "Thank you daddy." Henry smiled Esmeralda hadn't called him daddy in a long time she always referred to him as father. Henry liked the fact his daughter had become a happier person lately she reminded him of her mother. Henry felt his throat tighten at the thought of Rosa.

Esmeralda left the house making sure she wasn't followed. She made her way to the edge of the woods. "Bout time." Daryl's gruff rough voice came from behind a tree. Daryl was dirty from a hard days work his trousers had a hole in the knee.

"Sorry." Esmeralda smiled. "So where are we going?" Daryl took Esmeralda's soft smooth hand in his rough hand and led her into the woods.

They walked for a few minutes the birds chirped in the trees. Daryl led Esmeralda to a small clearing where a pond sat. Esmeralda smiled it was beautiful. Lily pads sat on the water frogs jumped back and forth on them and a group of ducks paddled in the reeds. Daryl sat on the bank placing his hot feet into the water, it felt refreshing.

"It beautiful." Esmeralda gasped in delight she sat next to Daryl and placed her head on his shoulder Daryl draped his arm over Esmeralda's shoulder playing with the curls in her hair. A large white goose swam up to the couple it gave a large noisy honk and Daryl pulled his feet out of the water. Esmeralda looked at Daryl a smirk spread across her face.

"What?" Daryl muttered. "Geese are nasty things." Esmeralda laughed and shook her head making her dark curls dance around her face. Esmeralda's laughter was like music to Daryl his blue eyes sparkled. "When I was five a giant goose attacked me. The damn beast stole my bread; I still have a scar from where it pecked me." Daryl pointed to a small scar on his hand and Esmeralda burst into a fit of laughter. Daryl stood up. "Right missy I'm gonna teach ya some manners." He picked up Esmeralda and held her over the water.

"Don't you dare!" Esmeralda squealed whilst laughing Daryl moved closer to the waters edge and Esmeralda wrapped her arms around his neck she kissed him and Daryl lost his footing sending both of them toppling into the pond. "Daryl!" Esmeralda was still laughing whilst dragging herself to the waters edge her dress weighed her down. Daryl helped her on the bank he placed his two hands either side of her, he pulled his body close to hers; his waist was still in the pond.

"I love you." Daryl's husky voice made Esmeralda's heart race and he kissed her.

"I love you to." Esmeralda smiled placing her hands on his chest she gave Daryl a sharp shove sending him flying back into the pond. Esmeralda laughed and Daryl surfaced from the pond, his wet clothes clung to his body and he wore a childlike grin on his face that was reflected in his eyes.

"You betta run." Daryl yelled playfully as he waded out of the water. Esmeralda jumped up and laughed at Daryl pulling his body on to the bank. Once he was on dry land Daryl grabbed Esmeralda pulling her close to him their wet bodies sticking together. Daryl kissed her pushing her wet hair away from her face. "Betta get ya home before you're missed."

Esmeralda's heart sank at the idea of returning home she wanted to stay in this moment forever. The couple made their way to the edge on the woods, the heat helping dry them a little. They stood at the edge for a short while partially concealed by the trees; the sun had started to set.

"Happy birthday for t'morrow darlin." Daryl nuzzled Esmeralda and then kissed her one last time. Esmeralda's body ached for Daryl she needed him but she knew she'd have to wait. People would notice her missing if she was gone any longer.

Emily stood in the bedroom watching the outline of the woods she stared down at the two figures at the edge of the woods entangled in each others embrace and she shook her head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews. I'm glad you're all enjoying it. Thank you piratejessieswaby, 6747, Emberka-2012, Leyshla Gisel and zaii I'm glad you liked the pond scene I wanted to do a sweet moment between the couple.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

The heat had woken Emily and Ella early they both waited for Annie to bring the fresh water jug for washing in to the bedroom. Emily found herself staring at Esmeralda; her body was curled in a little ball in her large grand bed. Emily didn't hate Esmeralda like her mother and sister did but she didn't really like her either. Since the day Esmeralda was born her family had been torn apart but that was through no fault of Esmeralda's it was the fault of her father. Emily looked at Ella she knew telling her sister the secret she had would make Ella happy, it would even make Ella like her more but it would also result in Esmeralda being thrown out and the death of the stable boy. Emily nodded to herself she knew what she had to do.

Annie entered the room. "Come on birthday girl." Annie started shaking the bed that held Esmeralda. "Up you get." Esmeralda rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Miss Esmeralda gets the first wash today." Annie said sternly glaring at Ella.

* * *

Esmeralda walked into the large dining room James and her father sat side by side, Esmeralda's stepmother was no where in sight and Esmeralda breathed a sigh of relief. "Morning my little flower." Henry smiled at his daughter. "Come sit."

Esmeralda took the seat opposite her father. "This is for you." James handed Esmeralda a little wooden box with hearts engraved on the top of it. The box itself looked like it had cost a great deal. Esmeralda opened the box to reveal a silver necklace the pendant was an emerald heart. It was beautifully crafted and the emerald sparkled in the sunlight. "Here let me put it in for you." James stood up and moved behind Esmeralda brushing her hair to one side. James ran his fingers over the back of Esmeralda's neck and then placed the necklace around her and fastened it. "Now people will know your mine." James moved back to his seat smiling smugly.

Esmeralda gave him a small smile. "Thank you." She said quietly. James's gift wasn't anything thoughtful it was just a way to show he owned her, like giving a dog a collar. It made Esmeralda feel sick.

"Now my gift." Henry said enthusiastically. He rang a bell and Trev entered the room carrying a wicker basket. The basket was placed on the table in front of Esmeralda and it started moving. Esmeralda's eyes filled with curiosity as she stood up. She opened the basket and a small white puppy sat inside, its tail wagging and its large brown eyes stared at her. Esmeralda smiled a pure smile of happiness. Henry loved that smile it made his heart sore. Esmeralda picked the small dog from its basket and sat down placing it on her lap. "It's a Bichon Frise." Henry smiled. "They are very big in Spain. A Spanish sailor's bitch had pups and I though of you my princess."

"I love him thank you." Esmeralda cuddled the small bundle of fur and James stood to examine the pup. As James walked over to Esmeralda she tensed her body it was something her new companion had picked up on and as James moved his hand closer to Esmeralda the pup bit James on the hand and let out a shrill yap and growl.

"That thing needs to be trained!" James snapped. "I'll beat discipline into it like I've done with mine." James went to grab the small dog and Esmeralda stood up from her seat.

"No!" She snapped. "This is my dog and I'm not about to let you beat it. I shall be responsible for taking care of him; you do not lay one finger on him you hear." The outburst shocked the two men it had even shocked Esmeralda. She'd never stood up to anyone before. Esmeralda placed the small white puppy on the chair that she'd been sitting on and removed her necklace Esmeralda placed the fine piece of jewellery around the pups neck. "I think I'll name you Bold." Esmeralda said lovingly to the small bundle of fur. Esmeralda picked up the pup and it wagged its curly fluffy tail licking its mistress's face. Esmeralda left the room.

James watched the door close he knew that would be the first and last time Esmeralda would speak to him like that. James thought it was about time to start teaching his future wife some discipline.

* * *

Esmeralda walked to the stables Bold was at her heels every now and then the small dog would grab the end of her dress as she walked and playfully pull on the hem.

The stable was empty apart from the horses Esmeralda frowned. Daryl was always around he never left his work during the middle of the day. Esmeralda decided to wait, she took a seat on a spare hay bale and Bold started sniffing around the stable stalls. A noise caught the dog's attention and he waddled over to the door as Daryl entered. Bold grabbed the hem of Daryl's trousers and started pulling on them giving small playful growls. Daryl looked at the small dog and scowled, he started walking dragging Bold along with him. "Happy birthday darlin." Daryl handed Esmeralda a bunch of freshly picked sweet peas. Esmeralda smiled smelling the small bunch of flowers. The gift made her heart sing. Daryl had been so thoughtful. "They ain't the prettiest flowers." Daryl muttered.

Esmeralda stood up. "No their not but if you place a few in a room they make it smell wonderful. Their appearance hides their inner beauty." Esmeralda placed a kiss on his cheek.

Daryl looked down as Bold was still pulling on his trouser leg. "You wanna stop that? It's the only good pair I got." Daryl tried to shake the persistent dog off his leg. Esmeralda laughed her wonderful musical laugh. "I was talking to Bill I'm goin to the tavern t'night. Ya gonna be okay?" Esmeralda nodded this would be the first time Daryl would be allowed to leave the grounds of the house since he'd be caught.

"It will be nice for you." Esmeralda smiled and hugged Daryl.

"Is this what you do in your spare time?" James voice spat from the stable door making Esmeralda jump.

"I was just thanking Daryl." Esmeralda lied. Bold had stopped playing with Daryl's trousers and was now growling at James. "I tripped over and he caught me before I fell."

James glared at Daryl who was staring back at the man. James grabbed Esmeralda's wrist and pulled her hard. "The stables are out of bounds from now on." He said menacingly to Esmeralda. James grabbed Esmeralda's face in his spare hand squeezing her face hard. "It's no place for a lady."

Daryl's anger bubbled over inside him. "Get your hands off her." Daryl snarled walking towards James. "You don't treat another person that way!"

James pushed Esmeralda and she hit the floor hard. "You think she'd want you boy?" James grabbed a ridding crop off the wall. He swung it hard it made contact with Daryl's body and sent him flying to the floor. "She couldn't love a dog like you." As James screamed the words Esmeralda pulled herself up from the floor and ran to Daryl's side.

James looked at both of them sitting on the floor and he saw the look Esmeralda gave Daryl. It was in that moment James knew Esmeralda loved Daryl and not him. Daryl looked at James he saw the look in the man's eyes Daryl realised he was starting to notice his and Esmeralda's relationship. Daryl knew he had to do something to throw James off. "Get off me woman!" Daryl snapped pushing Esmeralda away from him. Esmeralda looked hurt her eyes filled with tears; Daryl was unable to look at her. "Listen t' ya man I don't need ya under my feet." Daryl stood up; blood had started to seep through his shirt from the riding crop wound.

Esmeralda pulled herself to her feet and picked up Bold she didn't understand why Daryl would say such hurtful things to her. Esmeralda left the stables and walked quickly into the house tears streamed down her cheeks as she buried her face in Bold's soft white fur. Esmeralda ran to her bedroom wanting to hide from the world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Special thanks to piratejessieswaby, zaii, Emberka-2012, 6747 and Leyshla Gisel. **

**Leyshla Gisel I had a Bichon Frise and he was the cutest little dog. They're super intelligent and so funny. I highly recommend the breed.**

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

Daryl had been staring up at Esmeralda's bedroom window all afternoon. He knew she was in there he'd seen her in the window when she first entered. He'd watched her shadow move across the wall and then disappear but since then Daryl had seen no sign of her. Daryl kicked up some dried dirt and sighed the last thing he wanted was to hurt Esmeralda. The look she had given him before she left was heart-breaking and haunting.

"You ready to go." Bill's voice came from behind Daryl.

Daryl rammed his hands in his pockets and turned around. "Yea let's go." Daryl took one final look at the window praying for his Esmeralda to appear.

* * *

Esmeralda was curled on her bed tears were stinging her eyes and the pain she felt was worse than any beating she'd taken. Bold whined and stuck his cold wet nose on Esmeralda's face.

The bedroom door creaked open and Emily stood staring at her sister. "James is looking for you." Emily stood with her hands on her hips. "You've angered him." Esmeralda still didn't move. "I know what you and that stable boy have been doing."

Esmeralda sat up staring at Emily. Esmeralda's heart was pounding against her chest she felt dizzy and sick. "How?" Esmeralda stood up and took Emily's hand in her own. "Please don't tell. Don't do it for me think of Daryl he doesn't deserve it." Esmeralda let Emily's hand drop at the thought of Daryl. "It's over now anyway."

Emily rolled her eyes but she felt sorry for Esmeralda. "Your stable boy has been staring up here all day I've been watching him." Emily pulled out a handkerchief and pushed it into Esmeralda's hands.

"Really?" Esmeralda wiped her eyes she felt a little better at the thought of Daryl waiting for her.

Emily sighed. "How else do you think I knew where to find you? It's not like I know or care where you are." Emily snatched back her handkerchief. "You should just go."

Esmeralda large green eyes looked at Emily. "What?" She squeaked.

"Well you don't belong here, your not happy to marry for money. You should run away with that dog of a stable boy." Emily's tone was spiteful but she was trying to protect her sister. "It's not like you're wanted here." Part of Emily hoped that if Esmeralda left her family would return to how it was before the girl was born. Esmeralda looked down at the floor trying to take in the words. "I'm not going to tell anyone." Emily turned to leave. "You better go to James his temper isn't going to get any better." Esmeralda gave Emily a weak nod and left the room Bold running behind her.

* * *

Daryl entered the tavern with Bill the old building was nearly empty a few regulars drank in the corner.

"Daryl?" Roy's voice questioned and Daryl gave Roy a small smile. "Thank god you're safe boy." Roy hugged Daryl.

Roy had heard stories of Daryl being caught in the woods and ever since then he'd been trying to find out any information he could. Daryl looked at Roy he looked terrible, his face was sunken and sallow he had large bags under his eyes and he looked sickly. "You 'kay?" Daryl asked.

Roy nodded and nervously eyed two guards that entered the tavern. "Roy have you got the money?" One of the guards asked whilst roughly grabbing the man's shoulder.

"I have some. You said I had until the end of the month." Roy stammered nervously.

Daryl looked at the guards and stepped in front of Roy. "Got a problem?" Daryl snarled. The mood he was in Daryl could do with a good bar fight.

One of the guards snorted. "Old Roy is behind on his taxes and if we don't receive payment by the end of the month it'll be debtor's prisoner for him." Daryl looked at Roy. The old man wouldn't look Daryl in the eye.

"I'll get your money." Daryl rummaged in his pocket and placed a purse of coins in the guard's large hands. "Consider that a down payment." The guard gave another snort and left. "What the hell Roy?" Daryl looked at the old man.

"Come through to the back I'll tell you everything." Roy walked into the back room and Daryl followed.

* * *

Esmeralda made her way down the long dark corridor. James had requested her presence in his room this made Esmeralda nervous but she didn't dare defy him. Esmeralda gave a small knock. "Enter!" James's voice bellowed.

Esmeralda stepped into the room. James was sitting in a large deep red arm chair his dogs laid either side of him and Esmeralda's stepmother stood by the door. "Take that thing out." James pointed to Bold and Esmeralda's stepmother grabbed the small dog by the scruff and left the room.

James stood up and Esmeralda waked backwards until her back was against the bedroom door. "What's been going on between you and that boy?" James growled his body was pressed firmly against Esmeralda's.

"Nothing." She whimpered. James grabbed her wrists tightly.

"You are mine." James snarled. "If I find out you are lying then he will be hung. Now it's time for you to learn to respect me and to do as I say." James span Esmeralda around and pushed her hard, she fell face first on to the bed. James walked over to her Esmeralda's body was filled with fear her body was shaking violently she wanted Daryl to rush in and save her from this monster.

James walked over to her and pushed her face into the pillow her straddled her sitting on her butt placing his whole weight on her body. "It's time to learn." James snarled. James started untying her dress until just her bare back was showing. Esmeralda whimpered in fear again. James grabbed a riding crop from his bedside table and brought it down on her bare back. Esmeralda screamed in pain James entangled his hands in her raven curls and pulled them. "You need to learn." He snarled again bringing the crop down hard on her back. Esmeralda could feel blood trickling down her body.

"Please stop." Esmeralda's pleas fell on deaf ears as James carried on.

Once James was satisfied that Esmeralda had been punished enough he dragged her off the bed. Esmeralda was chocking on her tears as she fell to her knees her legs were unable to hold her weight. James bent down low to her ear. "You learn now girl. I own you." James grabbed her left wrist and grabbed something off the bedside table Esmeralda couldn't see through the tears. James grabbed Esmeralda's ring finger and roughly pushed on a small silver ring. "Your mine!" James dragged Esmeralda to the door and threw her out of the room he slammed the door. Esmeralda laid on the floor for a while sobbing her back ached. Esmeralda dragged herself to her feet and slowly moved down the corridor.

* * *

Roy had explained to Daryl that he'd lost customers because people couldn't afford to drink at the tavern with money being so tight and so in return Roy couldn't pay his taxes. The conversation had then turned to Daryl and Esmeralda.

"She sounds special." Roy chuckled. "Especially to get you acting like a lovesick pup."

"It ain't funny." Daryl huffed taking a drink of his ale. "You should have seen her face it was like I killed her dog."

"Explain it to her." Roy patted Daryl's shoulder. "She'll understand."

"Then what?" Daryl looked at Roy. "She's gettin married."

Roy poured Daryl another drink. "Take her away. Start new somewhere."

Daryl chewed his nails he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it. "What if we get caught?" Daryl mused.

"Is it worth the risk?" Roy looked deep into Daryl's clear blue eyes. "Do you love her enough or are you willing to let another man have her."

Daryl stood and gave Roy a nod and warm smile. "I'll be back with your money old man." Daryl gave Roy a hug and left the tavern.

Bill was waiting outside for Daryl. Bill looked up at the sky a mixture of ale and muggy weather had given the man a headache. "It's muggy." Bill moaned.

Daryl nodded. "Bout time we had a storm." He replied as they made the walk home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers all you lot are wonderful.**

**I do not own any rights to the Walking Dead.**

**Thanks to Daryl and Naomi xxx, Emberka-2012, Leyshla Gisel, 6747, zaii and Kit-cat99.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

Esmeralda walked slowly down the large staircase her bare back was still on show and blood had started staining her white dress. Esmeralda knocked on her fathers study and pushed the door open slowly. Esmeralda wanted her father to comfort her and punish the vile wicked man for abusing her. When she entered her father sat at his desk and her stepmother sat opposite him. "Your mother has told me everything." Henry snapped at his daughter. "Throwing yourself at men like a common slut." Henry slammed his hands on his large wooden desk. Henry was disgusted in his daughter she was supposed to be the good clean girl. "You're lucky James is still willing to take you!" Henry's screams bounced off the walls of the study making Esmeralda sob. "You shall be married before the month is out and if I see you near that stable boy he'll have a meeting with the hangman's noose!" Henry walked over to his daughter and grabbed her arm he looked at her back and a lump started to rise in his throat. "Now go to bed." Henry pushed the words out.

Esmeralda started the climb up the staircase she felt so alone and frightened. Esmeralda heard footsteps and she turned to see Daryl and Bill walking towards the steps for the servant quarters. Esmeralda gave a small sob and the sound caught Daryl's ear he squinted into the darkness slowly making his way forward. "Esmeralda?" Daryl muttered it looked like his Esmeralda but there was something different about her she looked broken. "What the hell?" Daryl moved closer looking at her white dress that was covered with red specks. Daryl felt a surge of emotions, sickness, hate, sadness and most of all a need to protect this poor girl. Bill had now joined Daryl at the foot of the stairs the lanky man's face was frozen in a shocked expression.

"I'll get Layla." Bill ran towards the servant's quarters and disappeared down the stairs.

"They know." Esmeralda's voice was no more than a squeak. "I'm to be married by the end of the month and if they see us together then they'll kill you." Tears rolled down Esmeralda's cheeks.

Daryl hugged her tightly. "Let's leave." He said quickly. "I'll look after you." Daryl kissed her face where her tears had fallen. "Just say yes."

Esmeralda chocked back a few tears and nodded. "But how?" Daryl gently rubbed her soft face with his thumb.

"I'll sort it out don't ya worry." Daryl moved away from Esmeralda as footsteps approached he didn't want anyone else to know of their relationship.

Layla and Bill joined the couple and Layla gasped. "Oh miss, let's get you cleaned up." Layla rushed Esmeralda upstairs and out of Daryl's sight.

* * *

Daryl was awake earlier than usual he'd decided that he'd sneak Esmeralda out of the grounds late at night. He'd take her through the woods they'd be safer that way. Daryl knew the woods like the back of his hand. Then they'd spend the day hiding in Roy's tavern until dusk where they would start traveling to the docks, and then it would be a ship ride to another country Spain or maybe France he didn't much care.

Daryl made his way to the stable it was still unnaturally hot. Daryl entered the stables and frowned something looked different then he noticed it one of the hay bales was lying on the floor away from the others. Daryl squinted at it and picked up the large bale. Daryl's eyes fell to the floor where a red handkerchief laid on the floor. Daryl placed the hay bale back down on the floor and bent down to pick up the item something was wrapped up in it. Daryl unwrapped the handkerchief to reveal a silver necklace with an emerald heart pendant. It was Esmeralda's necklace there was a note with it. Daryl unfolded the note and started to read.

_Daryl,_

_I heard Annie and Layla talking about your friend's troubles. Please take this it is of very little value to me but it could easily be sold and solve his problems._

_Love always. _

_Esmeralda._

Daryl frowned he hated that people gossiped all the time but he couldn't help but smile at Esmeralda's offer to help the closest thing he had to a family. Daryl shoved the necklace and letter deep in his pocket he played with the handkerchief for a while and then carefully placed it in his back pocket.

Daryl hadn't been working long when Emily interrupted him. Daryl didn't even bother turning around. "You want somethin girl I ain't got all day."

Emily gave a huff and walked forward. "This is for you." Emily shoved a wrapped parcel roughly in Daryl's hand. Daryl knew it contained food. "From Esmeralda apparently I'm her errand girl now." Emily gave a snort of contempt.

Daryl gave a slight nod of thanks. "Why are you doin this?" Daryl asked bluntly. He wasn't sure if he could trust Emily he needed answers.

Emily rolled her eyes and played with the end of her blonde hair between her long fingers. "Like I said to my sister she doesn't belong here. Its better you have her so she's not here messing up my life." Emily snorted. Emily walked out of the stables and looked up at the large house she caught a glimpse of Esmeralda in the window and gave a large sigh _"this will all be over soon."_ Emily thought to herself.

* * *

Daryl made another trip to the tavern as he entered he gave Roy a small nod and both men went in to the back room.

"Here." Daryl handed Roy the beautiful necklace. "I'm bettin Charlie Day can sell it on." Charlie Day was a well know trader in the village. If you wanted something or wanted to sell something on with no questions asked Charlie was your man.

Roy's old worried face broke into a small smile. "Thank you boy. Are you sure?" Roy pulled Daryl in to a tight hug.

Daryl smiled and as Roy released him from his tight embrace gave a nod. "I need a favour." Daryl asked quietly looking around to make sure there was no one around listening to his hushed words. "Friday I'm taking Esmeralda away i'm gonna need a place to bunker down in the day." Daryl looked at Roy who was just giving small nods. "I want to use your cellar. It's only until night sets in and then we're gonna make our way to the docks." Daryl started biting his nails waiting for Roy's response.

Roy gave Daryl a pat on the back. "Of course boy." Roy gave a small chuckle. "I can't wait to meet this girl."

Daryl grinned and ran his rough hands through his dark brown shaggy hair. "Shut up old man." Daryl answered playfully. "Get me a drink."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

Esmeralda was being chaperoned everywhere. Daryl watched her as she took her daily walks he loved the way she moved every step she took made her raven curls dance in the sunlight. Two more days Daryl told himself, two more days and they wouldn't be separated anymore, he'd be able to kiss her and hold her as much as he pleased.

"You should stop staring at her." Emily snapped walking past Daryl. "There's a ball here on Friday that may make your plan easier." Daryl frowned a party would only make it easier if Esmeralda could leave James's side. Emily looked at Daryl and as if she knew what the rugged man was thinking added. "It's for Ella it's her birthday and fathers trying to find her a match so Esmeralda can easily blend into the crowd of guests."

Daryl lent against the stable door and started biting his nails. "She's gonna need a change of clothes I can't smuggler her out the country wearing a fancy dress." Daryl rubbed his chin this was going to be harder than he thought.

Emily looked at him her blue eyes stared at his face she noticed the dark circles under his eyes he seemed to be aging by the day. It was almost as if being cut off from Esmeralda was slowly killing him. "Well steal one of the maid's dresses from the laundry line. You're good at stealing but this time don't get caught." Emily said wryly. Daryl gave Emily a snort and a smile and went back to work.

* * *

Friday morning arrived and if it was possible the heat was getting increasingly worse. Guests had already started arriving and Daryl was rushed off his feet stabling their horses. A great deal of the guests horses were coming in nearly dehydrated and Daryl was doing his best to water them all.

"Morning." A small soft voice caught Daryl's ears. Esmeralda stood in the doorway the sunlight behind her made it look like she had a heavenly glow around her.

Daryl wiped the sweat from his brow and walked towards her he gently took her wrist and pulled her into the barn. "You shouldn't be here." Daryl placed his forehead on hers looking into her deep green eyes.

"I just needed to see you." Esmeralda placed a small kiss on Daryl's chapped lips.

Daryl gave Esmeralda a smile that made his eyes shine with pure happiness. "Did you're sister tell ya?" Daryl played with the curls in Esmeralda's hair.

"Yes I'm to sneak out of the party and make my way to the stables where you'll be waiting with a change of clothes." Esmeralda placed her hands on either side of Daryl's face and kissed him again. "I love you Daryl Dixon." Esmeralda released his face and turned to leave.

Daryl grabbed Esmeralda's hand pulling her back to him. Daryl kissed her wrist and then her hand. "I love ya to Esmeralda Knight."

* * *

The three sisters stood in their room each one wore the most exquisite gowns. Esmeralda wore a ruby red gown with a white lace trim; her long raven curls had been placed in an up-do and red jewelled flowers had been woven into her hair. Emily wore a similar gown in ice blue and Ella wore white. Ella looked at Esmeralda and snorted. "Red." Ella smirked and Esmeralda wore a baffled look on her face. "Red for the harlot you are." Esmeralda glared at Ella.

"You're nothing to me." Esmeralda's tone was low and full of years of anger. "Everything you've put me through has made me stronger and tougher than you. You're nothing but a spiteful slattern." Ella had no come back for her sister outburst she just stood dumbfounded.

There was a small knock at the door and Annie came in. "Everyone's ready now." Annie held the door open and the girls filed out.

The ballroom looked dazzling a string quartet stood in the corner of the room playing soft music and as the girls entered the room feel silent. James smiled at Esmeralda his eyes roaming over her body. James walked over to Esmeralda and dragged her to her father she stood between the two men looking at the dance floor. Henry cleared his throat as Ella and Emily joined his side. "Ladies and gentleman we are here today to celebrate my daughters Ella's birthday." Everyone in the room clapped. "Now let the merriment begin." The room cheered and the string quarter played a jaunty tune for the party to dance to.

James had been keeping a keen eye on Esmeralda and Emily caught the panic in her sister's eyes Esmeralda needed a distraction. Emily walked over to James. "Would you care to dance?" James looked at Emily quickly and looked back at Esmeralda one of her curls had worked itself lose and had gently fallen around her delicate face. Emily knew the nature of the look James was giving her sister. Emily pushed her body close to James and whispered in his ear. "A month is a long time to wait for a woman." Emily held James hand. "How about you dance with me." Emily purred. James looked at the blonde woman and nodded.

With Emily distracting James Esmeralda slipped out of the ballroom she moved quickly sticking to the shadows. Esmeralda opened the large front door and ran to the stable dried dirt gathered on the hem of her dress; she didn't even look back at the house. She threw the stable doors open and ran to Daryl's arms Daryl held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "C'mon darlin we need to go." Esmeralda nodded and walked into an empty stall removing her dress and placed a plain grey looking dress on Esmeralda released her hair and the curls cascaded down her back. Esmeralda walked out of the stall and Daryl smiled, never had he know a woman wear such a plain dress and look every inch an angel. Daryl walked over to Esmeralda and gently took her left hand he removed the ring that James had roughly placed on her delicate finger and threw it to the ground. Daryl then rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a small bronze ring he gently placed it on her ring finger. "I want to make you my wife." Daryl's gruff voice was filled with affection.

Esmeralda smiled her large eyes grew larger and she nodded. "Yes Daryl yes!" Daryl grabbed Esmeralda's waist and spun her in the air he then placed her back on the ground and kissed her.

"Let's go darlin." Daryl held Esmeralda's hand and checked outside the stable doors before leaving he hadn't come this far to get caught. The couple kept to the shadows making their way to the woods. As they reached the wood edge Daryl turned to Esmeralda and said. "Stick close to me 'kay."

Esmeralda gave Daryl's hand a squeeze. "Always and forever." She whispered. The woods were dark and every now and then Esmeralda would stumble slightly and Daryl would help her regain her balance. An owl gave a loud hoot and Esmeralda jumped.

"It's 'kay darlin." Daryl soothed. "Almost there." Daryl used his free hand to push his hair from his eyes. The night hadn't brought any coolness with it and Daryl found himself sweating. The couple departed the woods and Esmeralda sighed in relief she looked at Daryl his handsome face shone in the moonlight he was every inch her hero. Daryl let go of Esmeralda hand and looked at her. "Stay here for a second I'm gonna scout ahead." Esmeralda nodded and pulled her body further into the shadows.

Esmeralda looked around nervously and hugged her body tightly. Esmeralda felt free for the first time ever in her life. She started thinking about her future with Daryl she liked the idea of having at least two children with him. Esmeralda thought Daryl would make a fine father and a wonderful husband. Minutes past and Daryl returned leading her down a deserted street to the back entrance of the tavern. "Why don't we head for the docks now?" Esmeralda asked.

"Cause they're gonna notice you missing soon and in a few hours the sun will be up so it won't be safe to travel at all." Daryl could see Esmeralda was nervous. "We'll be fine Roy's a good man." Daryl placed his hand under her chin and tilted her face to his. "It's over now." Daryl took Esmeralda in to the tavern to where Roy was waiting.

Roy gave Esmeralda a warm smile and took her hand in his. "Please to meet you child." Roy looked nervous but Esmeralda thought that was to be expected as he was hiding two people in his tavern. "I've put blankets down in the cellar. I'll show you."

Esmeralda followed Roy down into the cellar and Daryl followed closely behind. The cellar was dark and dank a single lamp was the only light. "Thank you." Esmeralda wrapped her arms around Roy in a warm hug.

Daryl sat on the stone floor and gave Roy a nod of thanks. "C'mon darlin." Daryl's husky voice was low and warm. "Come get some sleep."

Esmeralda sat down on the blankets by Daryl she curled her body in to his. Daryl noticed Esmeralda's body was radiating heat but Daryl didn't mind he played with her hair as she settled down to sleep.

* * *

Daryl was awoken by a large rumble of thunder then he heard voices above him. Daryl strained his ears to try and hear what was going on, he slid his body from under Esmeralda's placing her softly on to the blankets. Daryl moved forward to the bottom of the cellar stairs just as the cellar door flew open and at the top stood Henry, James and a couple of Henry's guards. Daryl looked at Esmeralda and his heart sank someone had betrayed them. Daryl clenched his fists he was willing to fight these men until the bitter end.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so this is the last chapter and I'm nervous about posting it. I said in the first chapter that this was a request form my friend I have another story called Where Angels fear to tread and there was a small bit in there about Daryl and Esmeralda's souls searching for each other for years and my friend said she'd like to read about their past life together. In all honesty I really didn't expect such a great response to this story. So I'm really sorry it's not a happy ending. I've had so much fun writing this.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Special thanks to Kit-cat99, piratejessieswaby, Leyshla Gisel,Emberka-2012, zaii and 6747.**

**6747 I can never surprise you. You're right about who betrayed the couple. :)**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 12.**

"Guards grab him!" Henry's voice woke Esmeralda and she sat up to see Daryl being held by two large guards Daryl was fighting against their grip. Esmeralda jumped up to help her beloved but James grabbed her tightly his vice like grip hurting her delicate skin. Esmeralda struggled and James hit her. "Don't make it worse on your boy." James snarled he now had one arm tightly around her waist and the other entwined in her hair pulling on it every time she moved. A large rumble of thunder shook the tavern.

Roy walked down in to the cellar he looked fearfully at Daryl who had now been forced to his knees. "I'm sorry." Roy looked at Daryl tears building in Roy's eyes.

"What?" Daryl felt like someone had just torn a chunk of his heart out. Roy had always protected Daryl; he was like a father to Daryl. "Why?"

Roy hung his head low. "The necklace Charlie got caught selling it and they traced it back to me." A single tear feel from Roy's eye but Daryl felt no sympathy for the man. "Mr Hunt came to me last night he was going to kill me if I didn't tell him your plan. He told me to let you come here and that both he and Lord Knight would come for you both."

Daryl's anger burned deep inside. "I'd have taken the noose for you old man!" Daryl felt tears burn his cheeks. "Sorry ain't good enough!" Daryl's voice was filled with emotion.

Esmeralda looked at her father. "You knew?" Her heart dropped she'd never been truly free.

Henry turned to his daughter. "Yes I knew I didn't want to believe it and then I find you here with this dog." Henry was screaming at his daughter his face had turned bright red and his body shook with anger.

"He's no dog!" Esmeralda screamed she tried to move forward but James gave her hair a sharp tug. Esmeralda tried to ignore the pain. "Daddy I love him please let me be with him." Henry thought back to his Rosa and how he felt when he learnt of her death. Then Henry thought of his reputation a broken engagement would not look good on his behalf. "Daddy please." Esmeralda cried out again. "Daryl's a good man." Esmeralda fought harder against James and Daryl tried to get back to his feet to reach Esmeralda.

"No!" Henry yelled pulling his sword from its sheath. "You need to learn that your responsibility to your family out ways your personal needs." Henry pulled his sword back. Roy turned away unable to watch. Daryl closed his eyes and tensed his body waiting for the blow. "The only way you'll learn is if he is no longer here." Henry bellowed.

Esmeralda stamped her foot down on James's and the man released his grip on her body and yelled out in pain. Esmeralda ran to Daryl placing her body between Daryl's and her fathers. Before Henry could stop he ran Esmeralda through with his sword. The guards loosened their grip on Daryl. All the men in the room just stared at the horror that had just happened. Daryl got to his feet and Esmeralda feel into his arms. Daryl sank back to his knees laying Esmeralda's head on his lap whilst trying stop the bleeding from her stomach Daryl's hands were covered in Esmeralda's blood. "Darlin it's okay." Daryl felt his throat tighten. Daryl looked up at Henry. "You did this you killed my girl." Daryl yelled his voice was filled with pain and anger.

"Daryl." Esmeralda's weak voice was just a whisper. Daryl looked down her green eyes were losing their beautiful spark. "Thank you I love you." Tears fell from Daryl's eyes and splashed on Esmeralda's face. Esmeralda felt cold as Daryl bent down and placed a final kiss on her lips. As the coldness turned into darkness Esmeralda knew she'd meet her soul mate again even if she had to search a hundred years.

Daryl cradled Esmeralda's head in his lap his hand on either side of her cold lifeless face. "Nooooo!" Daryl's cries sounded like a wounded animal. "Come back to me darlin." Daryl kissed Esmeralda's face trying to bring her back but it was a futile attempt and Daryl knew this. Daryl moved his hands from Esmeralda's face he'd left two bloody handprints on either side. Daryl pulled the red handkerchief that Esmeralda had given him from his back pocket and tried to rub away the crimson blood. "Her blood is on all your hands!" Daryl screamed at all the men in the room. "You should have let us be." Daryl angrily screamed.

Daryl's voice brought Henry out of his daze he looked at the bloody sword in his hand and then at his daughter's body lying in the arms of Daryl. "Take him away." Henry pointed his sword at Daryl. The guards pulled Daryl away he kicked and screamed to get back to Esmeralda's body. Henry bent down to Esmeralda. "I'm sorry my princess." Henry sobbed and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Good night."

As Daryl was pulled from the tavern the heavens opened and rain started falling. Daryl was marched down the street rain bounced off his body soaking him to the skin but Daryl was unaware of the cold and wetness of the rain he felt numb and dead inside. Daryl was placed in a small stone cell it had one small bared window in it that let in splatters of rain. The guards closed the cell door and Daryl stood for a second with his back against the stone wall. Daryl's throat tightened his heart started to race and he let out a haunting scream. "Why?!" Daryl slid his body down the wall and sat on the dirty floor crying in pain. Daryl's heart was shattered and nothing matter to him anymore the world was cold, hard and sharp. Daryl just sat waiting for death.

* * *

Esmeralda was buried with in the week it hadn't stopped raining since the night of her death it was almost as if the heavens were crying over the loss of the earthly angel. Daryl pulled himself up to the bared window and watched a horse and cart pass through the street carrying his sweetheart's body on in. "I love you." Daryl whispered. Daryl sat back on the floor and a rat ran across his foot Daryl just sat and bowed his head tomorrow it would be over.

The morning came and the rain was falling harder than ever it was bouncing off the ground. Daryl was led out of his cell and marched to the town centre through the crowded streets. Daryl's hands were shackled in front of his body and a guard dragged him along by a large chain. People stood on either side of the pavements jeering at Daryl.

"Murderer!" One old woman shouted.

"Devil spawn!" Came another cry from the crowd.

Daryl ignored them all they didn't matter to him. He was lead on to a large wooden platform and the hangman stood by his side. Daryl looked in front of him and saw the Knight family. Emily stood with tears in her eyes Daryl gave her a small nod she'd done so much for him and Esmeralda, Ella stood smiling with her arm wrapped tightly in James's, Esmeralda's stepmother stood with a look of sheer joy on her face and Henry looked like a shadow of a man his eyes were lifeless and dark heavy circles laid underneath them.

Henry stood and read from a scroll of paper. "Daryl Dixon you stand here today to answer for the crime of kidnap and murder of Esmeralda Knight." The crowd around Daryl booed him. "Your punishment is to be hung from the neck until dead." Henry sat down again and placed his hand on his head. The crowed cheered as the executioner stood forward first he placed the noose around Daryl's neck. Daryl didn't fight it the rain was still falling heavily and Daryl looked into the crowed he caught Roy's eye. "Sorry." the old man mouthed Daryl just stared at him. A bag was then placed over Daryl's head and Daryl heard a drum roll. The drum roll and the baying crowed were the last noises the broken man heard before he departed the world.

* * *

The seatbelt sign flashed on in the large plane and Esmeralda Stone gave a sigh. She was off to a family wedding half way across the world with her father and his girlfriend who she had very little time for. Esmeralda's sister would be there and that's the only reason she agreed she'd go. "Come on Essie." Her sister nudged her. "It will be great fun Georgia is supposed to be lovely."

Esmeralda looked at her sister. "Yeah shame about the company." Esmeralda moaned.

Kitty sighed as the plane taxied for the runway. "Come on it's a free holiday we'll have fun." Esmeralda scrunched up her nose and Kitty rolled her eyes sometimes her little sister could be such a kill joy. "Smile it's not the end of the world." Kitty moaned. Esmeralda smiled at her older sister and Esmeralda's emerald green eyes sparkled at the thought of a free holiday and maybe even a holiday romance.


End file.
